Tales of a Rusty Jukebox
by Netbug009
Summary: Attempt at doing 100 ficlets, a la song meme style. Non-canon pairings will be warned for. Rated T for safety. Enjoy!
1. Track 5

I CALL YOU, OH CRAZY WALL-E FANS, TO A CHALLENGE IN THE AREA OF MUSIC MEME.

Yeah, I'm gonna try and do 100 of these little things under normal song meme rules. Not all at once, but it clumps to hopefully lead to 100. I think it'll be good at breaking my writer's block so I can work on my normal ficlets and stuff. Anybody else who wants to try is free to.

**Mirror-Barlowgirl**

She could look in a mirror and see her identity. That's how it was supposed to be, anyway. A robot; she was no more than the sum of her parts and what they did.

But somehow, to EVE, her reflection seemed like such a small thing. Such an insignificant thing now. She almost hated the expectations of her appearance now, because of how far away they pulled her from him.

Forget the reflection. She decided to forget her round frame, sleek polished surface and high end equipment. She just wanted to be here with this boxy, dirty, simply built robot who had followed her home weeks ago.

**You Are the Woman – Josh Kelley**

He knew it from the moment she flew over his head that this was the answer to his questions the night before. This was the stars he'd looked up to falling down to Earth with him. This was the sky clearing for a glimmer of hope. This was outside of Yonkers and it only took a moment to appear and captivate him forever.

Now if only he could learn her name...

**So Long Self – MercyMe**

But things were different now than the last time he'd handed the plant to her. Very different. The mysteries of the universe seemed to have been opened to her, calling themselves _love_. More importantly, the creature that had given her the answers was slumped in front of her, barely functioning and still pushing himself towards her.

At the same time, her directive continued to push. It had been stronger, and it still should have been, especially with its opponent in such a weak state. And yet...

No, it wasn't. Goodbye, selfishness. That was the core of her old intentions, after all. She now knew that.

"Directive," she replied with a smile.

**Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree – Bobby Rydell**

What a strange little tradition, EVE pondered, going out at the coldest time of year and making music for people. Yet WALL-E enjoyed every moment of it like going for a walk on the warmest day. As usual, he saw beauty in everything.

EVE smiled and began humming along with the others.

**Bethlehem Girl- The Overflow**

EVE was crying inside, though she didn't notice while being distracted by all the programs and beeping. The distress remained everywhere she went, deep down simply wanting to rest a little and have things right like she'd been assigned to make them. She wasn't able to archive the one thing she was built for, and she cried while pushing the tears farther back and becoming even more than emotionless, but just plain _mean_. Mean and antisocial and angry at the universe.

Then she met WALL-E.


	2. Track 10

A/N: I just thought I'd mention something; like I said, these are under normal song meme rules, which means they're all written in about 5 minutes give or take off the top of my head. It's basically practice/a warm up for me, and I post it because people seem to enjoy them. Just keep that in mind when reading these, that they may not be my best fics and they may sound alike or be kinda stupid sometimes. Sorry about that. If you're looking for something more polished, check my normal one shots collections.

That doesn't mean I don't want feedback though! Please keep telling me what you like/dislike, or if there's any concepts you really like/think would be good to expand on. I always appreciate reviews and read every one. :D

Thanks for reading!

* * *

**6-10**

**Time Gear Remix- Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2**

"A..." McCrea struggled to read the eroded letters carved into the side of the battered tin "...ti...time capsule?" He handled the small container curiously, and after several minutes of merely looking over the outside decorations depicting small bread-like circles covered in smaller colored pieces, he opened the lip gently.

**Hold Fast – MercyMe**

The hallways were little more than a blur as EVE zoomed through them carrying WALL-E, running on instinct and vague memory to get them back to the lido deck. It was a miracle how rarely she had to slow and think about which direction she was heading.

She heard music; a song they'd danced too back on Earth, and soon the noises of a good dozen rejected robots following behind her at a speed they shouldn't have been able to. The blare of alarms sounding continued to hum as their red shaded picture popped up on every monitor in sight.

All that mattered amidst the noise was the weight of a small, boxy, broken robot in her arms.

**Because You're Mine – Building 429**

For 700 years, he'd been alone, continuing to do his mundane job each and every day, watching the same old movie surrounded by his collection every night. The more EVE heard of that story, the more she wondered how even somebody as cheery as WALL-E couldn't be affected at all by that.

And that's how she started noticing them; all telltale signs of the hardship he'd been through. Like how he didn't like silence much at all, always listening to something (or preferably someone.) When she'd come home from her job around the Axiom colony, he'd look so dejected before seeing her.

But then he did see her.

And his eyes brightened instantly.

EVE wasn't sure she knew everything to expect when it came to WALL-E, but she knew that he loved her, and she planned to be there to love him right back for the rest of their lives.

**Feel OK – Eleventyseven**

She hated him. She absolutely _hated_ him. No. It was worse than that. She didn't even notice him. They were the only two moving things on the planet (sans Hal) and she didn't bat an eye at him.

Well, it could have been worse?

Right?

At least she stopped shooting at him after the first few encounters.

And she was still _here._

** 0² (Zero-Two) v3 Arrangement Final – GeneralKavakos**

Time was time. A system set to be unchanging. Seconds were all the same. Minutes were all the same. Hours were all the same. A computer was programmed to see time at this level of simplicity. Whether it was an illusion or relative or any of that was not how humans set it, and therefore had no importance.

So why was it, now that WALL-E was in danger, time felt like it moved more quickly for EVE?

Humans were blurs. They rushed to and fro, only getting in her way. Stewards seemed to come at her at light speed. Her gun could never shoot fast enough. WALL-E was fading too quickly and she couldn't stand the mess of illogical feelings that somehow ruined her perception and made it all the more keen and in tune simultaneously.

She had to get out of here _now._ With him _now._ Now was impossible. She was in a different place than "out" right now. But still, it had to be _now_.


	3. Track 14

A/N: Yes, I totally skip songs that don't inspire me sometimes. I is a cheater. :P

Then again, sometimes I just let myself suffer...

* * *

**Live Life Loud- Hawn Nelson**

Call WALL-E selfish, but he had no plans to leave the Axiom without EVE, no matter what got in his way. He'd get out of as many escape pods as it took. Take as many shocks as he needed to. Protect as many green things as she wanted, even though he didn't really know what they were (they were pretty though, and more delicate than they seemed at first. Like she was.).

**Gopher – Thomas Newman**

He simply did what he was told, and in that sense, he was the only well functioning robot left on the Axiom.

**First Response: Rosalia's Thorns – Trauma Team Soundtrack**

And this was where the trouble truly set in. Where the thorns really appeared. When she saw him dysfunctional and leaking oil. It shouldn't have hurt. It wasn't possible for it to hurt. She wasn't _built_ for it to hurt. If she saw a malfunctioning unit, her only choices were supposed to be ignoring it or reporting it to Buy N Large if it looked like vandalism or was an especially important device.

But WALL-E wasn't important to Buy N Large. He was important to _her_. And she could only count on herself to fix him now. If she could have passed him along to somebody else and trusted that they would make him better, she would have in a heartbeat, having trouble seeing him like this much less working with his mechanics and seeing all the damage.

But nobody else could fix him like she could. Nobody _knew_ him like she did. A selfish reason, but an all too true one.

**0² (Zero-Two) v3 Arrangement Final – GeneralKavakos**

Time was time. A system set to be unchanging. Seconds were all the same. Minutes were all the same. Hours were all the same. A computer was programmed to see time at this level of simplicity. Whether it was an illusion or relative or any of that was not how humans set it, and therefore had no importance.

So why was it, now that WALL-E was in danger, time felt like it moved more quickly for EVE?

Humans were blurs. They rushed to and fro, only getting in her way. Stewards seemed to come at her at light speed. Her gun could never shoot fast enough. WALL-E was fading too quickly and she couldn't stand the mess of illogical feelings that somehow ruined her perception and made it all the more keen and in tune simultaneously.

She had to get out of here _now._ With him _now._ Now was impossible. She was in a different place than "out" right now. But still, it had to be _now_.


End file.
